Soul Blaze
by MIKEDZ
Summary: After the fight between Siegfried and nightmare a portal had opened up from the power they made. The portal sucked both of the in and fused them. They had ended up in a new world that was in chaos due to a monster named Blaze. "How will this chaos end?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Fury

Once Nightmare and Siegfried became one though the portal Siegfried had already won control of the body mentaly. Siegfried looked in horror as he notice his sword had changed in to a white blur of energy and the claw that he had came back. His upper armor had shatter leaving his scars visable. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he droped to his knees and begged for his life to end."Why must i suffer so much, why can't it just end now!" screamed Siegfried. Every thing will be fine Said a sweet and soft voice.

Siegfried then felt warm gentle hands on his cheeks as the stranger wiped his tears away. Siegfried slow rose his head to see a pretty young girl. She had a light green ninja outfit on and she was sitting right next to him with a staff behind her. Siegfried looked in her eyes as a smile formed on her face. "How can you say that when you no nothing about me?" he asked in sorrow."That maybe true but by the look in your eyes i can tell that your a good person."

Siegfried smiled a little and just looked at her. He notice she was hurt because she has cuts and little wounds every were. "Who did this to you?" He asked with a look of confusion. "If you must know then first you must come with me." I will tell you everything later on." The two arose and began their walk. Siegfried looked at the area he was in. It was a real living forrest with man eatting trees and shadows every.

Back in Siegfried's world blaze had then arrived shortly. He arrived in a cathedral that had been broken down and unused. As Blaze looked around the cathedral he felt an evil presents behind him. He quickly jumped to his left as an over sized axe fell to his side. "Your mine!" Yelled a giant with a pulsing heart in the middle of his chest. Blaze laughed and said "i believe its the other way around.

"I am Astaroth the destroyer and this is your end". Astaroth pulled his axe from the ground and began swinging it at Blaze. Blaze laughed again and grabbed the axe from its tip. The axe began to melt in his hand. " Your a joke if you think you can beat me" Astaroth screamed. Astaroth became silent as he saw his heart burning in Blaze's hand and with no mercy Blaze ripped it from his chest. Astaroth then dropped to the ground and burned to ashes.

Blaze wondered around the cathedral and found an exit, leaving what was left of the building to burn. He then began sprinting through a forest, it began to rain so blaze entered a cave. Inside layed dead warriors " who dares enter my domain" blaze focused his energy and lite the room with his aura "my name is Blaze and who are you? " I am Necerid my power reaches across the land like a plague". Blaze stepped forward "you are not even worthy enough to kneel before me move or die!

" Bold words i shall add you to my collection of dead warriors." Necerid formed a sword and hit blaze with it , blaze then became enraged and he grabbed him with his flaming hands and threw him against the wall. Necerid struggled to his feet he ran at him with tremendous force and hit him with an energy axe, Blaze fell to the ground. "I grow tired of these games." Blaze seized Necerid by the neck and began ripping his limbs off , " I grow tired and hungry i shall rest here." Blaze grabbed one of the bloody limbs, cooked it and ate it.

Back in the living forrest Siegfried continued his walk. "So what is your name?" Siegfried asked as their walk was quiet and boring. "Oh im sorry i forgot to introduce myself." My name is Jade, what is yours?" " I am Siegfried the knight" " Well its nice to meet you Siegfried." " Its a pleasure to meet you as well Jade." The two walked until they found an old dojo. "Here is were i will tell you everything Siegfried." Jade opened the door of the dojo to reveal at lest five other hurt warriors. They all sat in the middle of the dojo.

"Follow me please in to the next room." Jade lead Siegfried to the next room which was empty. " Please sit I would offer you a chair, but as you can see we don't have any." "I don't mind, so what happened." as he sat at the center of the room. Jade sat beside him and started. "I got these wounds from a creature named Blaze. BLaze was created by the Elders to bring the apocalypse to my world. Blaze challenged the fighters of Earth realm and outworld to mortal kombat. Like fools we accepted sealing our fates. All the fighters of Mortal Kombat tried to stop him,but he was to powerful,he had killed some of outworld's fighters and beaten most of us, we retreated into the living forest, but not all us made it, after we found the dojo I went searching for survivors, all of a sudden a jolt of lighting cracked the sky and a mysterious dark cloud emerged I followed it to where I found you. Siegfried, I fear that this maybe the end for us all."

Hearing Jade's story had made Siegfried enraged, He stood up and raised his claw in the air. The claw began to collect static electricity. "Jade i will kill this beast and free your world from its evil." Jade stared at him for a while with curiosity "What realm are you from by the look of your demon hand some would say outworld but your features are to gentle to be forged in such chaotic world."Realm? What are you talking about I come from this world." "Maybe, but not this one your aura feels different unlike any I've ever felt what happened?" "In do time my memory is a little fuzzy all I remember is that I was in a battle and then nothing. I awoke in the forest to find you I thank you for your kindness to repay you, I shall slay your demon do you know were i can find this Blaze?" "No" Jade replied, "He some how vanished from here but his aura has not left this world." "The best place to search would be the pyramid he came from." "Then this will be my stop." Jade then stood up as well and walked back in to the first room. "Scorpion, Ermac, and Mileena you will help my friend Siegfried to the pyramid" Siegfried went in to the room as well but he had a darker look on him. His sword that became white had now became black and his right eye had became blood red.

I don't own mortal kombat and Soul calibur But the Story is all Mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Finding

As the group of warriors traveled to the pyramid the sky became black and the clouds became red. "What a weird world you people live in." Siegfried said in boredism. " Wow you really aren't from this world are you?" Mileena tone was of pleasure and delight. "I guess not but your world poses no danger to me." Siegfried had thought of all the times he has fought with monsters, himself, and even his own allies. The group of four traveled in to a wasteland full of corpses and limbs. As they got further they saw a pyramid In the middle of the land.

When they got closer to it they saw blood dripping from the steps. Scorpion look at Siegfried and said "this is were it all began." Scorpion put his left arm on Siegfried's shoulder and teleported him to the top. Mileena and Ermac protected to stairway as Siegfried looked for markings or anything that could give him a lead to Blaze. Once Siegfried walked in to the middle of the pyramid a reptile like creature jump out of nowhere and attacked him. The oversize reptile spit acid at Siegfried and Yelled "I challenge you to Mortal Kombat." Siegfried blocked the acid with his claw but yelped as it began to melt through his skin.

Scorpion jumped in to help and speared Reptile while he was focused on Siegfried. "Get over here!" Scorpion Yelled as he pulled Reptile off the pyramid. Reptile went flying on to the stair and started bouncing down. "What was that thing?" Scorpion replied by say "Reptile!" Siegfried through his claw up and started absorbing all the static he could finding the air to heal himself. Siegfried Then continued looking and found small drops of lava coming from the middle of the pyramid down to the stairs. Scorpion and Siegfried traveled down the stair only to see Reptile's head in Mileena's hand and a blood covered Ermac.

Back at the dojo Jade was resting on a rock in front of the dojo. All of new events had made her sleepy. She began to awake as she felt her body move slowly. She opened her eyes to see Siegfried carrying her in to the dojo. "Siegfried" she whispered as he layed her down on a blanket. "I will tell you everything we found when you are well rested." Siegfried then turned and walked away. Siegfried walked out side and looked for a tree with no mouth on it. When he found one he just sat back and layed on it. Siegfried stabbed the ground with his sword and closed his eyes to rest.

Back in Siegfried's world Blaze had traveled through the lands destroying everything he touched. He soon arrived in japan on a battle field of dead samurai but in the center stood one samurai with not a single cut on him. The samurai turned around and looked in right in the eyes. "Final a real fight!" Blaze yelled with a smirk on his face. Hearing this made the samurai take a fighting pose. "I am Mitsurugi and i except your challenge flaming beast!" Mitsurugi rushed at Blaze and stabbed him in the chest. Blaze just stood there and smiled. Mitsurugi looked at he sword as it melted in his hands. Then Blaze Punched right through Mitsurugi chest. Mitsurugi fell to ground and became ash.

"This world is weak and useless!" Blaze shouted and he continue his walk and death and mayham. Back in the realms Siegfried awake to the smell of steak and other tasty smells. Siegfried pulled out his sword from the ground to see what was going on. Siegfried walked in to the dojo to see Mileena and Jade cooking food and setting up dinner. The main room had become a dining room with a big pot in the back of the room. "What are you two making." Siegfried asked with a big grin. The two respond with beef stew and at that moment Siegfried's stomach began to growl. "It sounds like our friend here is Hungry!" Mileena said with a seductive tone. Siegfried blushed and looked away. "Dinner will be done soon." Jade said as she turned the stew. "In the mean time why don't you go practice you fighting skills." "Very well i shall practice but with who?" Siegfried wonder about who he could fight.

Siegfried wandered around the dojo looking for a good fighter. Siegfried needed some with skills as great as his own. Siegfried Checked the back of the dojo only to find a frozen pond with a blue man standing there. The man looked at him and smiled. "Looking for a fight boy?" "Yes,yes i am." Siegfried replied as he pulled his sword out from his back. "Good lets begin but first you should no im the legendary ninja Subzero. "I don't care who you are lets just fight!"Siegfried jumped up and tried to strike Subzero with his claw. Subzero was hit so hard the ice around him cracked. Then Subzero's body started to melt. Siegfried stared in confusion and was then hit from behind in the back of the head but the hit was blocked by the giant claw. Siegfried then grabbed his hand and flipped him over and on to the ice which then shatter. Both of them fell into the pond and got soaked. Once they got out Siegfried began to shiver due to the cold water and that he had no shirt on.

"The fight is over my friend , you have fought well, maybe we can do it again sometime." Subzero said as he just absorb the water on him. "no thank you, i like being dry" Siegfried went back in side still cold and wet. Jade start to yelled when she saw Siegfried soaked and wet. "Let me guess you met Subzero?" "Yeah Siegfried replied with a little grin." Jade walked up to Siegfried and grabbed his hand. She pulled him in to a bathroom and gave him a towel. "Please dry your self before you get sick." Said Jade with concern as she looked at he face. His lips were almost blue. Siegfried began to look at her and started to move closer to her. He gentle moved her to a wall and rubbed his hand on her check. Jade start to blush and kissed him slowly on he bluish lips. Siegfried wrapped his claw around her back and embraced her as they kissed. Jade nor Siegfried wanted to let go of each other. Sadly the moment broke when Ermac came in. "The two came off each and blushed. "Mileena told me to tell you that dinner is ready." Ermac then turned back and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Openings Siegfried and Jade followed Ermac in to the main room where everyone was eating. Mileena walked up to them and handed Siegfried a bowl of stew. She winked at him as she turned back to feed herself. "Hey Mileena what about me?" Jade yelled in anger. "You can get it your self !" Mileena replied while she served herself from the pot. Siegfried decided to eat outside and started heading for the door. Once he opened the door he was stabbed in the heart with a bone like blade. It came from a man's arm who looked like a like monster. His teeth were sharp like knifes and his eyes were pure black.

The man pulled out the blade and watch as Siegfried fell to the ground.  
A puddle of blood started to form around Siegfried's body. "What a waste, I heard of this new warrior who came from the portal only to find out he was a weakling." Mileena and Jade rushed to the door only to find Siegfried dead on the floor. Mileena and Jade both fell to their knee at the site. "Baraka you bastard!" Screamed Mileena as she began to cry. Jade gentle embrace Siegfried and cried as well. She hugged him so tight not wanting to let go. "Siegfried!" Jade screamed as she continued to hug the corpse she had wrapped around her arms. Siegfried openned his eyes to only see darkness. He was flooting in pure darkness. It was dark everywhere and he felt a coldness around.

"I guess im dead" said Siegfried as his body floated around endlessly. Then a bright red light appeared in front of him. The light formed in to a body that look like someone he knew. Siegfried floated closer and realized it was Nightmare."Siegfried you must let me control this body at once. "Never, I will never let you use this body." "Siegfried If you wish to live then let me have control, I only wish to heal you."

"I maybe evil but im still apart of you and whether you like it or not." " Siegfried i swear to you that i will only heal you and then give you back control, do you really want to die?" Siegfried just looked at him and thought for a while. "If it means killing you then yes." "Siegfried did you forget the promise you made to Jade and the people of this land?" "Fine!" Siegfried yelled, Then Nightmare became a beam of light and was shot in to Siegfried.

Siegfried's body started to move and the wound through the heart began to heal."Siegfried!" shouted Jade with joy as she let Siegfried go. He stood up and raised his claw up. Static formed around his claw and a jolt of lightning hit him bringing him truly back to life. Siegfried awoke up in a warm sleeping blanket. " Thanks Nightmare." Siegfried whispered as he pulled off the blankets and stood up.  
He noticed he was back in the second room. The room was empty as it normally should. Siegfried walked to the door and in to the main room where no one was there but Mileena. What happened Siegfried asked in confusion. "Everyone is resting, you pasted out after you healed yourself." "Oh i see then why aren't you a sleep?" "I can't sleep much to day, i don't know why?"

"Siegfried can i ask you something?""So course Mileena, what is it?""Do you like Jade?""Really im not sure, i just met her awhile ago.""I see, i thought maybe you could talk a little walk with me since i can't really sleep." Mileena said this with doubt and confusion in her voice, she also had a hint of sadness as well. Siegfried just looked at her and smiled. Mileena blushed and turned her head."A walk sounds very nice." Replied Siegfried as he notice her blush. The two headed out of the dojo and began walking around the pond where Siegfried had fought Subzero.

Mean while back in Siegfried's world everything was in a hellish state. Blaze had gone on a rampage killing all is his path, he was on a quest to find a worthy challenger through out the lands. Only six warriors remained in a alliance, some fled and others scattered. These six warrior's were Kilik, Maxi, Xianghua, Seong Mina, Cervantes, and Ivy they decide to go to Greece where they found a young girl named Cassandra.


End file.
